


Harmless

by honeyflair, sashalorian



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflair/pseuds/honeyflair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalorian/pseuds/sashalorian
Kudos: 6





	Harmless

No one who knew her could make sense of why she said that considering she absolutely hates the morning at times. Of course when she's not sleeping until 1 pm, she's out and about on the streets of Las Vegas, and barren lands of Nevada. She was used to the sounds of a military test sight not far away, and the electric dam in the other direction wasn't bothering her either. Those were better than her very loud ringtone ringing on her side table. 

Half awake, she answers the call. "Hellooo?" She sniffles, sitting up slightly. "Good morning, Flair." The sound of her voice wanted to make Charlotte throw her phone across the room, but she refrained her annoyance. "Good morning, Senator McMahon." She says in a false nice tone. "I got a job for you today." The blonde wasn't surprised. Even if she stapled her off days on her head, people would still call her anyways. 

Before Stephanie could start speaking, Charlotte shot up, walking to the motel bathroom with the phone on speaker. "I figured, shoot." As Charlotte brushed her teeth, the senator began describing the job. "You know remember that bank by the Hospital?" Charlotte “Yeah." Gargling mouthwash before spitting it out, she let's Stephanie jabber on as she grabs clothes to change into. "I need you to pick up some money, I'll send you confirmation and you bring it to the spot?" It was a lot to digest at 8 in the morning, but she could perform the task, half-awake or not.

"Alright, anything else? Coffee run?" She can hear a loud sigh on the other end. "You're not as funny as you swear you are." Stephanie responds, the blonde chuckling before she hears herself being hung up on. "Wow." After a light shower, she put on a random t-shirt, some jeans, and her leather jacket. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked down her body. "I look good." She shrugs, walking over towards her fridge. 

While looking for a minute, she grabs her flask, guzzling some done, before placing it in her back pocket. "Drink and drive." She chuckles slightly to herself. As she opened her door, a cool breeze hit her face. The warm orange glow of the sun on her skin. She corralled into her car. 

It wasn't into the drive that she'd felt her phone ring once more. She sighs slightly, answering it. "Yo." For a second there was silence, before a voice began to speak. "Charlotte, where's my money?" An annoyed voice asks. A large groan exits Charlotte's throat. "Come on, Ruby! I said I'd have it by tomorrow, ok?!" She found herself almost yelling with frustration. "Char Char." She smirked slightly at the nickname. "Hi, Liv." She can hear a giggle on the other side of the phone. "Hey, listen. It's not that hard, you owe us, we would appreciate not having to wait like we have every other time." She finishes. "Is it that hard to be patient? Listen, I gotta do something right now, I'll be there with it alright?" She can hear a conceding response from Ruby, before ultimately hanging up the phone. 

After what had been about 15 minutes of a drive, Charlotte had opted to park behind the bank, taking the long way around the back. 

It was a relatively small crowd when she entered the bank. Maybe the fact it was pretty early payed a factor in it, but Charlotte didn't pay much mind. In some aspects she hated Las Vegas solely for the fact that it was sunny in the early hours. She slipped on her sunglasses, attempting to block the sun beaming in her eyes. While waiting to be next, she feels her eyes drift to her side, a small baby's eyes wide at her. Charlotte gave a small nod, making the baby smile. "Next customer!" Charlotte refocuses on her task, pulling out her phone. 

"Uh...I'm supposed to pick up money for senator McMahon, usually it's a check?" She shrugs. "Oh, uh she sent me confirmation to give to you." Showing the teller information, she waits for a few seconds as the teller leaves the booth for a second to write the check. While waiting, her ears go off at the sound of bullets in the air. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" The minimal amount of people at the bank cower onto the bank floor, everyone except Charlotte who grabs the check. "I SAID everyone GET DOWN!" Charlotte averts her eyes to the teller, holding her hand under the desk. Her first thought was it was for the police, and the two locked eyes for a second before Charlotte eventually heard a voice whisper. "Get on them." A cold sensation hits her neck, and a click heightens her senses. 

"GET DOWN OR I SHOOT!" He wouldn't, she could feel the gun shaking. She could also tell he had the gun in his left hand, which wasn't commonly dominant, so she took the chance and a small window. Using her right hand, she swipes his hand away, latching onto it while hitting him in the face with her elbow. Easily grabbing the gun, she swipes him off his feet, and points the gun down at the man. She could feel millions of bullets ready to shoot at her, but they didn't come. "Hey, we're not here to kill anyone, we just want the money. Let him go, put the gun down." Charlotte almost considers, but her eyes drift to the child, and she looks at the masked men. 

"You let these people out, I'll think about it." Her and the leader's eyes never broke, as she could tell her was scowling in anger at the response. "What would make you think I'd let you live hmm?" Charlotte smirked at him. "You're thinking about it, that means he's important to you, so...let them go, or I splatter his brains across the floor." She shrugs. After what seemed like hours, the man yelled for everyone, including the staff at desks and tellers to leave. They all swiftly obliged. 

Once it was just Charlotte, and who she assumed was Bullet Club based off of the print on their masks. "Now that everyone is gone, I can help you." She sees the man's eyes widen in surprise. "Don't act shocked. I know how to unlock the vault, I have a way to hack into the bank system, I could get you in and out, easy." This seemed to light the leader and others up, idiots. "You serious?" She nodded, clicking on the gun's safety.

The technology on her phone was Ruby's and it worked to perfection, finding the code in no less than 10 seconds. Holding up the code, he waltzes towards her, squinting at the words. "The only reason you're alive is because I think you're useful. KENTA!" He looks down at the man below them. "Help her open the safe, if she's lying, kill her understand? Take this bag." The small man nods, grabbing the bag in his hand. Sitting up quickly, Kenta stares up at Charlotte. He snatches back the gun, pointing towards the safe with it. "Go!" She holds up her hands, feeling the gun press behind her back. 

It's only a minute long walk before they're by the vault near a bunch of empty carts. "Open it!" Charlotte nods, using the code on her phone, one the small number pad. After turning the large handle, she successfully opens the vault door. "She did it!" Kenta yells back to the others. Charlotte opens the door, gesturing for the smaller man to go in first. Kenta moves forward, not automatically feeling arms squeezing his larynx from behind. "Shhhh." Charlotte whispers as his body goes limp, before she dumps it to the side. It doesn't take her long to stuff as much money as she could in the large duffle bag the man was carrying. "GO FIND THEM!" A voice yells, prompting Charlotte to move faster. 

Trying to think quickly, she decides to take the man's hoodie to use for disguise, it was a lot larger on his frame, and Charlotte knew it could totally fit her. Shrugging off her jacket, she pulls off the hoodie before putting it on her body. Using the jacket to cover the bag, she dips out of the vault having grabbed back the gun she had. She thinks of going forward until her eyes avert her to something. 

An exit.

The sound of heavy footsteps allows her to act quickly. She runs towards the door, busting through the door. "Hey come back here!" Her pace quickened as she ran faster, the sound of people clattering, police sirens, and people running past her to see the commotion allowed for a quick escape. Bolting down the sidewalk she sighs at the sight of her car across the street. Her pace quickened, making her accidentally knock into a random man. "Yo, watch where you going!" Charlotte whispers a sorry before running across the road, not noticing the man eyeing the symbol on her bag. 

When she makes it to the parking, there's a moment that she swiftly parkours over the barricade, immediately rushing to her car. Slinging the bag in the passenger's seat, she quickly puts her car in gear and speeds out of the parking lot. 

Charlotte had parked in front of Stephanie McMahon's home, and for a minute she sat in silence. Her eyes were widened at the thought of what she’d just done. Her eyes drifted to the money every other second, her mind running with a million thoughts of how she was meant to use it. A large sigh calmed her heartbeat, and so she stepped out, small check in hand as she walked to the porch. 

The walk was short, and Charlotte was slightly winded by the trip up the small staircase. A reminder she should maybe invest in cardio. When she knocks on the door, she waits until a shadow appears in front of the shaded glass. The door opens, a tall, burly man behind it. “Hey, Charlotte.” The man says. 

“Hi, Hunter.” She looks past him, watching his wife walk down the stairway. “I got this babe.” She presses a hand on Hunter’s shoulder, the man turning into a kiss before walking back in the house. Stephanie smirks, closing the door as she integrates to the porch. “Heard there was a robbery at the bank this morning. You make it out safe?” Charlotte nods, hiding the anxious that pounded at her heart. “Ya know, I was watching the news. It’s been about an hour, but someone confessed they saw a woman take money, a Bullet Club logo on and everything.” Stephanie smirked when the blonde’s eye twitched slightly. 

“I’m not one to talk, but if that somehow striking, tall, possibly 5’10, blonde, muscled woman was you, I have some  _ very  _ important things for you to know.” Stephanie steps closer. “No. I’m good. That person who did that...isn’t me.” She falsely smiles, the older woman chuckling at her. 

“There was a report from someone inside that a woman inside, fitting your description perfectly, saved them. There were also reports of someone of that same build stealing almost $200,000 from there, mostly likely Bullet Club. Are you Bullet Club, Charlotte?” Charlotte’s face shrinked from a smile to definite rage. “No. Even if I was, it’s none of your business and you have no right to talk.” The two stared at one another, Charlotte chuckling to herself before walking to her car. 

“I hope you know how dangerous it’ll get if you’re working with them.” Charlotte turns around. “You’d think I’d risk my life for a bunch of arms dealers? Fuck you, Steph.” As she goes to open her car, she hears the older woman yell towards her. “You still have to fight on Sunday, and you better lose!” 

She receives a middle finger as a response, and watches Charlotte drive off. 

It was a long drive from Stephanie’s house to Ruby and Liv’s small gas station/car repair/oil change place, and was basically near the hospital which was easier to find, but was close to the bank so she had to take a back way. When she arrived, she could hear the television running, Ruby under a car, and Liv sitting on a small table, opening a small lollipop. 

She approached the table, flinging out a large stack of cash beside Liv. The woman’s eyes shoot up in shock. “What the hell?” The blonde almost doesn’t notice Charlotte, but when she does, her eyes shoot back down to the money.

Charlotte hears as Ruby slides from under the car, scoffing at the sight of her friend. “What’s goin’ on here?” She pops onto her feet, accepting the money that Liv is handing her. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where the hell did you get this from?” Liv nods over to the other blonde, who gives Ruby a small smile. “This is like ten times more than I asked for.” Liv and Ruby trade stares. 

“Listen, don’t worry about it. It’s enough for my debt and those spare parts you need.” Charlotte shrugs. “I’m confused, you had to beg us to buy you toilet paper, but now you’re packing with cash?” Liv asks, still confusedly sucking on her lollipop. “It’s none of your business, Liv.” She replied slightly advancing towards her. 

For a second, it had become tense, but Charlotte decided to back off. “I’m gonna go inside, get me a drink.” She leaves, ducking under the slightly closed garage door, and walked a few feet to the gas station right next to it.

Entering it, she noticed there was no cashier. She also noticed a letter taped to the desk.

_ Dear Liv and Ruby, _

_ I took off early, if Mojo doesn’t arrive early, that’s not on me. Also, today is my last day, I quit. :)  _

  * _Love Alexa <3_



_ P.S. I might come back if this chef thing at the Sars doesn’t work out :) _

A chuckle leaves Charlotte’s mouth, as she just grabs a lot of snacks, and racks them into a bag. She simply walks around the counter, and grabs a few packs of cigarettes, before grabbing the keys she saw near the letter. “Convenient.” She locks the door behind her, striding to her car. 

It already seemed to be dark, and Charlotte noticed how late it was. Despite her adrenaline making her believe it hadn’t been long but it was almost 7 pm. As soon as she surfed her mind for what to do her stomach rumbled. Maybe a trip to the diner by the trailer park would help her?

That was what happened of course, it wasn’t far from the motel so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. She finally arrived, and a few cars were outside. Charlotte stepped out of the car, and soon enough she lit up a cigarette. 

She felt something behind her, and turned around into being blasted with a taser. Multiple lines of voltage attach to her skin as she writhes in pain. The person appears above her, shocking her with a prod until she falls unconscious.


End file.
